The Sad Refrain Of Decision
by Lyderning
Summary: Tifa piensa sobre su relación con Cloud a través de las canciones que suenan dentro de ella. Quienes la ayudan a decidir si debe seguir junto a él.


You are not alone, Avanna.

[Everything he knows

He leaves outside and go.

Todo lo que sabe

Él deja lo fuera y se va]

A Tifa se le fue el aliento. No lo podía creer.

[To get inside the show that

The ends of livid ropes

Blend in by deception

Escape from the attention

He thinks no one will save him

Para entrar en el espectáculo que

Los extremos de las cuerdas lívidas

Mezcle en un engaño

Escapa de la atención

Él piensa que nadie lo salvará]

Cloud la miró como un niño, ella no le quitaba la mirada.

[Through this all

Atreves de todo esto]

Aunque el corazón se le comprimió habló.

— Yo también he sufrido.

[The one they used to know

Can't tell which time at all

Leaves they used to grow

To everything you love

Why don't you see it now

Why do you have to go

To where it all began

El que solía saber

No se puede decir que el tiempo en absoluto

Hojas que solían crecer

Para todo lo que amas

¿Por qué no lo ves ahora?

¿Por qué tienes que ir

A donde todo comenzó?]

— Mi mamá murió cuando era niña, mi (nuestro) pueblo es quemado y la mayoría ha muerto. — Tifa miró como afuera comenzaba a nevar y suspiró. La lluvia le recordaba a Aerith y Zack, la nieve era su símbolo, el símbolo de Tifa. Siempre que hablaba de su vida comenzaba a nevar— Mi papá murió a mis pies… Yo he visto a muchas personas morir sin que yo pudiera hacer nada…

[But just goes on with no ends

I want to let you know

That we still have each other

I want to let you know

Pero así sucede sin extremos

Quiero hacerle saber

Eso nos tenemos el uno al otro]

— También como mis sueños se iban para no volver…

[Maybe you're not alone

Quiero hacerle saber

Tal vez no estás solo…]

Tifa intentaba no romperse a llorar mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda a Cloud. Y este comenzaba a arrepentirse de habérselo dicho, se sentía mal consigo mismo por hacer que Tifa recordara todas esas cosas horrendas

[Lash into the surface

Believing like it's worth it

The wounds that he deserve

It makes them real

He doesn't understand

Every time he's on the stand

He's just giving the curse

To those who care

Lash en la superficie

Creyendo como vale la pena

Las heridas que se merecen

Se hace reales

Él no entiende

Cada vez que él está en el soporte

Acaba de dar la maldición

Para aquellos que se preocupan]

— Pero. — Prosiguió para sorpresa de Cloud— Nunca dejé de sonreír. Siempre que pensé que todo terminaba, me equivocaba; todo volvía a empezar. A veces para bien… a veces para mal…

[The numbers when i count

The times you think you're out

Sins and sorry lies

Begin to realize

That every time you fall

You think you're more deserving

You're walking through a road

That's just all mud and rotten sand

You need to figure out

And look inside your soul

You ought to think we know

We ought to think you know

Why don't you see it now

Why do you have to go

To where it all began

Los números cuando cuente

Las veces que piensas que están fuera

Pecados y mentiras

Comienza a darse cuenta

Que cada vez que caen

¿Crees que eres más digno?

Estás caminando por una carretera

En todo el barro y la arena podrida

Tienes que averiguar

Y mirar dentro de tu alma

Debes pensar que sabemos

Tenemos que pensar que sabes

¿Por qué no lo ves ahora?

¿Por qué tienes que ir

A donde todo comenzó?]

Ambos quedaron en silencio

[But just goes on with no ends

Pero así sucede sin extremos]

— Y si te soy sincera…— dijo Tifa abrazándose a sí misma con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas en sus ojos— Sufro cada día, soy infeliz.

Cloud se calló. Esa no se le esperaba, Tifa nunca había dado muestra de sufrimiento. Lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Ella se dio la vuelta, alejándose de la ventana y colocándose en su posición inicial (frente a Cloud) y tomando sus manos entre la I want to let you know

[I want to let you knows

Quiero hacerle saber]

— Por eso… Creo que si ambos trabajamos juntos, algún día podríamos dejar de sufrir y alguna vez, podríamos ser felices. Pero hasta entonces— Tifa se acercó más a Cloud— Podemos sufrir juntos.

Cloud no se lo pensó, sonrió y la abrazó.

Tifa le susurró algo al oído, nunca supo si él la escuchó. Pero tan solo con saber que se lo dijo ella fue feliz. — Maybe you're not alone…

**OMFG! El primer Song-Ficc que hago con la canción de Avvana "You're not alone", esta historia seguirá. **

**Próximo capítulo: **When Your Gone (Avril Lavigne)

[…] Solo le quedaba esperar escuchar su rugido y verlo regresando entre la nieve […]


End file.
